


(Be careful making) Kisses in the dark

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, kissing in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Be careful making) Kisses in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/130441760182/robopou-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trying-to) prompt.

Adam stared up into the ceiling, not able to fall asleep. Not with the insistent heat of another body pressing into him. Ronan had stayed over, and very firmly said that he would not sleep on the floor, they were mature enough to actually be able to share the somewhat too small bed.

It wasn’t that Adam didn’t see them as mature enough, but rather that he really couldn’t sleep with Ronan laying this close to him. It was too intense, digging up all the feelings he’d tried so hard to bury deep down.

Because whether he wanted to admit it or not, Adam was so deeply in love with Ronan it hurt. Ronan was Ronan, closed off person — Adam would spare himself a lot of hurt by not even trying to get close to him. He was best off just forgetting he had ever felt anything for the boy currently fast asleep next to him.

He turned his head slightly to the side, watching how peaceful Ronan looked when he was asleep. It was amazing really, to see Ronan who was so often angry be this still and calm. It made Adam’s heart flutter with love.

Sometimes he found himself in situations like this, not able to tear his gaze from Ronan, regardless of whether he could be seen doing it or not.

Something in the moment — the stillness of the night, the darkness of his room, and the peacefulness in which Ronan slept — made Adam feel and urge to gently kiss Ronan’s cheek. He didn’t know where it came from, or why he thought it would be a good idea, but in the end he did lean in for a kiss to Ronan’s cheek.

Only, as Adam did just that, Ronan shifted in his sleep,turning so that where once had been his cheeks were now his lips. Before Adam could stop himself, his lips met Ronan’s.

He pulled back right away, flustered, feeling his cheeks heating up as he stared down at at the boy.

And back stared Ronan, his eyes wide in something Adam couldn’t decipher.

Adam opened his mouth to apologize, but no words came out.

And then a hand was cupping his jaw, gently pulling him down. Ronan looked him in the eyes, seeming to search for any hesitation from Adam. Adam was sure none could be found, and closed the last of the distance himself.

Kissing Ronan was far from anything he could have ever imagined, and exactly what he’d thought it would, all at the same time. It was like coming home, like finding a comfort in the hurt, a light in the dark. It was everything at once, and just not enough. Adam wanted to melt, to become on with Ronan, to forever have the touch in his memories.

All  in all, it was perfect.

Why had it taken this long? Why hadn’t this happened before? Why didn’t they do this all the time?

It was long before any of them pulled more than a hair’s breadth away from each other, long before they fell asleep tangled up in each other’s limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com), and my specific [tumblr blog for my writing](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
